Draw
by Ethylen
Summary: Nouvelle-Zélande, 2002. Lyra est la stagiaire d'Alan Lee, le décorateur sur le tournage de la plus célèbre trilogie de tous les temps. Au bout de quelques jours, elle est propulsée sur Arda, et ce, sans aucun espoir de retour. Vite submergée par la guerre, Lyra devra se débrouiller pour rester en vie, et essayer de rentrer chez elle...
1. Prologue

**Hello chers lecteurs potentiels ! **

**Voici une nouvelle histoire... Je devrais pas la poster, j'ai voulu me retenir mais non, impossible pour moi de ne pas vous faire partager cette nouvelle expérience de la fangirl désespérante que je suis. **

**Eh oui, j'avoue. Les Legoromances me manquent. Beaucoup. Donc je m'essaie dans un nouveau genre, encore une histoire de Tenth Walker mais pas que, cette fois j'essaie de me fondre dans la masse parce qu'il faut bien dire que ce sont ce genre de fics qui ont le plus de succès. Quel genre de fic ? Ben celles où une fille de notre monde est bizarrement téléportée en Terre du Milieu... Ce dont on rêve toutes la nuit j'imagine. Au programme : Legoromance, et intrigues à la sauce Ethylen. **

**Je prie Illùvatar pour que ce court prologue tente du monde, parce que sinon je ne pense pas continuer cette fic... Même si je m'amuse bien à l'écrire et que j'ai un bout d'histoire en tête. **

**Bref, comme toujours, je vais tenter de ne pas transformer ma Lyra en une horrible Mary-Sue, et lui ajouter quelques défauts, mais c'est duuuur ! Et en plus je ne dois pas verser dans l'OOc non plus. **

**Enfin bref, ENJOY ! **

**Disclaimer habituel...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Draw<strong>

_Résumé : Nouvelle-Zélande, 2002. Lyra est la stagiaire d'Alan Lee, le décorateur sur le tournage de la plus célèbre trilogie de tous les temps. Au bout de quelques jours, elle est propulsée sur Arda, et ce, sans aucun espoir de retour. Vite submergée par la guerre, Lyra devra se débrouiller pour rester en vie, et essayer de rentrer chez elle..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>L'esprit... flottait. <em>

_Il ne tombait pas, il flottait tout simplement, au-dessus du grand bâtiment de tôle peinte en blanc. _

_L'espri filait en suivant le cours du vent, propulsé par l'onde atmosphérique, sans pouvoir opérer aucun contrôle sur la direction qu'il voulait prendre. Son maître ne s'était pas trompé. Oui, voler provoquait bien ces émotions extatiques qu'il lui avait si bien décrites. _

_L'esprit volait. _

_Il volait. _

_D'accord. _

_Mais il volait tout seul.  
>C'était quand même nettement mieux que par-dessus un des Grands Aigles, qu'il fallait persuader pendant des heures pour qu'ils vous laissent les enfourcher. L'esprit de Saroumane, pâle réplique de l'Istar originel, flottait à au moins deux kilomètres du sol, dans la zone de l'atmosphère la plus proche de la couche terrestre. Cette situation n'était pas tout à fait normale, ni logique, ni plausible, ni... L'esprit soupira, agacé. Déjà que son Maître exerçait un contrôle presque total sur ses actes, du moins ceux qui concernaient l'énième plan de domination du monde de l'Œil, il fallait en plus que celui-ci décide de quoi Saroumane devait rêver ? <em>

_Parce que c'était un rêve, c'était obligé. Flotter ainsi au-dessus du sol n'était pas possible normalement. On pouvait facilement léviter, ou forcer quelqu'un à léviter, mais pas voler. _

_Et puis, cet endroit était bizarre. Vraiment bizarre.  
>Ce n'était pas le genre de paysages dont l'esprit de l'Istar avait l'habitude. C'était trop métallique, trop puant, trop bruyant, et des espèces de boites de conserve sur roues avançaient toutes seules en émettant de la lumière et une odeur dégoûtante sur une genre de route, noire, dont la matière était étrangère au fantôme. Il n'aimait pas l'inconnu. Pas du tout. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il n'aimait pas grand chose... <em>

_L'esprit déglutit difficilement, commençant à maudire les idées loufoques de l'Œil franchement énervantes. Il ne pouvait pas dormir tranquille ? Non ? Même pas juste une nuit ? Il devait encore être en service alors que son corps essayait de reprendre des forces ? _

_Il agita un peu les pieds. On ne savait jamais, peut-être que l'Œil avait eu l'idée amusante d'en plus que de s'introduire dans son esprit, faire en sorte qu'il tombe, s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol, en amorçant ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement minime. _

_Il ne bougea que ses orteils. Tout en songeant que l'Œil devait bien se moquer de lui. Si pour autant un Œil de feu pouvait rire volontairement. _

_Une pensée tout aussi étrange que sa situation actuelle se fraya un chemin parmi les autres, sûrement une idée soufflée par l'Œil pour justement, mieux réussir à dominer le monde. _

_L'esprit esquissa un sourire sadique. _

_Il devait trouver la fille. _

_Avant que les autres ne la trouvent. _

_La partie promettait d'être... intéressante._

* * *

><p>Les pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide, ce qui était logique à cette heure de la journée.<br>Ils n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne, claquant sur le lino, pied gauche, pied droit, alternant les deux côtés dans un geste devenu automatique. Tous les jours, quand on voulait être seul, il fallait se balader dans les couloirs interminables des studios de Wellington à une heure bien précise. A chaque heure fixe de la journée, avec cinq ou dix minutes de battement, on était quasiment sûr de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs aux murs immaculés.

Un, deux, trois... Puis tous les multiples de la table de deux.  
>La jeune fille avançait tranquillement dans le couloir, ses boucles blondes voletant au rythme de ses pas, ignorant la plupart des portes qui jalonnaient les murs du couloir, portant toutes une plaque de couleur gris métallique avec une inscription de peinture noire dessus. Au bout d'un nombre certain de mètres, Lyra s'arrêta devant une porte avec l'inscription «Allan Lee's Estate».<p>

Prudente comme à son habitude, un peu gênée parce qu'elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à ce qu'elle ait été acceptée comme stagiaire dans le département des Accessoiristes sur le tournage du blockbuster le plus attendu de l'année, Lyra tendit une main timide vers la poignée de la porte. Elle avait l'impression que cet objet lui faisait les yeux doux. «Aie confiance, Lyra», siffla la poignée en suivant la direction que lui imposait le poids de la main de Lyra, puis la pression qu'appliqua la jeune femme sur la poignée. «Aie confiancce...»

Avec un air digne du serpent sifflant et particulièrement psychopathe du _Livre de la Jungle_, la poignée finit par persuader Lyra de l'abaisser dans vers le sol et d'entrer dans le domaine privé du concepteur des décors du film.

Le bureau était silencieux. C'était plus une grande salle qu'un simple bureau, mais c'était quand même impressionnant de pénétrer dans un tel endroit. Les murs étaient tout aussi blancs que tout le reste du studio. Des étagères couvraient quasiment toute la surface des murs et leurs parois ployaient sous le poids du nombre incalculable de crayons, pinceaux, gommes, feuilles diverses, cahiers, etc. Lyra aimait beaucoup cet endroit, même si elle n'y était pas encore assez habituée pour s'y sentir vraiment «chez elle». Elle était censée rester stagiaire pendant toute la durée du tournage, si tout allait bien, et donc avait du temps pour s'adapter correctement.

Elle sourit et promena son regard dans la salle. Un joyeux bazar y régnait et ça ne la dérangeait pas, sa chambre était dans le même cas. Comme toutes ses pensées d'ailleurs qui divaguaient n'importe où sans qu'elle puisse décider de la direction où elles devaient aller. Lyra s'approcha du bureau incliné qu'Alan lui avait confié pour ces quelques mois de stage, s'assit sur le fauteuil à roulettes et s'empara de son crayon à papier.

Alan la testait, depuis la veille. Elle était censée reproduire les décors de Caras Galadhron, du mallorm principal, cet arbre gigantesque et son escalier aux mille marches. Elle soupira devant l'étendue de la tâche qui lui était confiée.

Puis elle s'empara du modèle, commença à l'étudier consciencieusement.

Mais il y avait un problème.  
>Un très gros problème.<br>Les dessins faits au crayon à papier étaient-ils censés _bouger_ ?

* * *

><p><strong>... The End ! Pour le moment, du moins. <strong>

**Est-ce que j'ai droit à quelques reviews pour m'encourager à écrire la suite ? Critiques, compliments, crises de fangirlisme ou autre, tout me va. En tout cas, je suis fière de mon cliffhanger. Parce que comme ça, ceux qui auront lu le prologue iront lire le premier chapitre pour voir de quoi il retourne...**

**A bientôt j'espère ! **

**Ethyl**


	2. Des synonymes pour une hypothèse

**Hello... je viens de m'apercevoir que ce chapitre est hyper court mais c'est pas grave, le voilà !  
>Merci à Ciriel, Toutouille, Lalyne et Melior Sliverdjane pour leurs reviews et à Melior Silverdjane, Mira Arien et anastasia172 pour les followers. Sinon, bah j'ai aussi gagné deux favoris, merci à vous !<strong>

**et ETNJOY ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Un : Des synonymes pour une hypothèse<strong>

* * *

><p>L'été terrien ayant pour une fois décidé de se comporter en un véritable été, Lyra n'avait qu'une envie : pouvoir sortir de la salle et aller paresser dehors. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une après midi libre, à ne rien faire...<p>

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir devant la montagne de choses à faire que lui avait confié Allan. Le vieux décorateur commençait à avoir la mémoire défaillante et elle avait dû courir un peu partout dans les studios pour retrouver des objets divers qu'Allan avait maloncontreusement oubliés. Elle avait parcouru quasiment toute la surface des studios sous les rires des acteurs, costumiers, accessoiristes, cameramen, qui étaient bien contents pour une fois que le maître de stage de Lyra se soit trouvé un nouveau souffre-douleur. Elle secoua la tête et s'assit avec un sourire soulagé sur la chaise qui lui était réservée dans le bureau d'Allan.

Quand les fesses de Lyra touchèrent enfin le fond de la chaise, elle ne put contenir une grimace de douleur. Ses jambes étaient maintenant parcourues de crampes lancinantes. Génial. Ça faisait plaisir, vraiment. Elle fronça les sourcils en direction d'Allan, qui ne broncha pas, continuant à dessiner, l'écran de son ordinateur brillant légèrement. Elle fut soudain tentée d'aller se placer derrière le décorateur pour savoir sur quoi il travaillait et se rappela (de justesse) du secret professionnel sous lequel les décors inachevés étaient placés. Elle resta donc assise, plissa le nez afin d'essayer de se concentrer.

Lyra déglutit. Ça pour être étrange, c'était étrange. C'était elle ou les feuilles des mallorms semblaient se mouvoir sous une douce brise ? Et, comble du hasard, l'eau de la Nimrodel semblait elle aussi bouger. Elle frissonna, voilà que sa tête lui jouait des tours. Ça devait être à cause de la fatigue de n'avoir pas arrêté de courir pendant toute la matinée.

Peut-être.

Sûrement.

Certainement.

Elle s'empara prudemment de son crayon, réflechissant pour se focaliser sur quelque chose de normal.

Cependant, elle ressentit soudain une vague impression de malaise, s'ébroua pour la chasser alors que sa vue devenait floue. Ce genre de choses lui arrivaient régulièrement. Et ensuite, elle avait l'impression de ne pas se trouver à sa place. C'était étrange, de penser qu'on était une étrangère dans son propre espace vital. Mais c'était ainsi. Lyra avait fini par s'y habituer et savait à présent comment réagir à ces «crises» ou manifestations d'un pouvoir magique... Enfin bref, c'était là tout l'esprit de fangirl de la jeune femme, bouillonnant d'imagination, qui s'amusait à inventer des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres. Comme toutes les autres fangirls.

Peut-être.

Sûrement.

Certainement.

Elle sourit, alors que bizarrement le malaise reprenait. C'était ce que Lyra pouvait appeler «magie» même si elle n'avait en vérité qu'une vague idée de ce que cet étrange concept pouvait représenter. Trop exploité, trop de versions différentes pour le définir existant, chacune stipulant que les autres étaient particulièrement immorales et démodées se mélangeaient dans l'esprit déjà douteux de la jeune fille et c'était suffisant pour qu'elle s'embrouille.

.

.

Le crayon s'activait sur la feuille. Pour une fois la surface était douce, ça l'arrangeait, il détestait les papiers à grains ou autres tortures du même genre. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour un crayon à papier 2B. Ça cassait encore plus la mine, il avait l'impression de monter et descendre des collines sans arrêt. L'horreur totale, en somme. Mais il pouvait passer outre de ce supplice lorsqu'il était manié par une main experte, qui n'appuyait pas sur sa mine comme un malade pour au final laisser sur la feuille une horreur sans nom. Par chance, la main qui le guidait et dirigeait ses actes, son inclinaison par rapport au papier, la pression sur ce support était celle du côté droit du décorateur Alan Lee.

Franchement, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

.

.

_L'ombre se sentit basculer. Instinctivement, elle essaya de remonter, sans succès, se sentant irrévocablement attirée par un endroit précis des grands bâtiments métalliques. _

_Ça non plus, ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. L'esprit soupira, exaspéré. Tout allait de mal en pis depuis qu'il s'était laissé corrompre par les ténèbres. _

_Mais il devait avouer qu'il adorait ce job. Être l'un des grands méchants des histoires était bien plus amusant que fuir une menace encore floue comme le faisaient les «gentils». _

.

.

Lyra piquait du nez sur sa table. Elle était fatiguée. Franchement fatiguée.  
>Et ce n'était pas étonnant, il était bientôt dix-neuf heures. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi en retard. Sa tante s'inquiétait, son portable avait vibré plusieurs fois et la jeune fille blonde avait dû répondre à la voix inquiète de sa tante en essayant de trouver une excuse. Mais finalement elle avait fini par dire la vérité, et Angela avait compris, et Lyra avait pu rester plus longtemps aux studios. L'après-midi avait été un véritable rêve. On l'avait maquillée, transformé ses oreilles en oreilles d'elfe, elle avait revêtu une robe magnifique, et elle avait chevauché aux côtés de Liv Tyler, ses yeux brillants d'admiration devant la beauté et l'aura que dégageait l'actrice.<p>

Maintenant, Lyra soupira. Si seulement ce rêve éveillé avait pu durer plus longtemps... Elle grimaça et se mit à bailler, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un O parfaitement rond. Elle plaça de justesse sa main sur sa bouche, essayant d'étouffer cette brusque démonstration de fatigue.

Sauf qu'Allan leva la tête au dernier moment.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur le front brûlant de Lyra avant d'esquisser un léger sourire satisfait.

Là, c'était le moment.

Elle était prête.

Certainement.

Lentement, dans un murmure quasiment inaudible, les lèvres d'Allan Lee formèrent les mots : _Lasto beth nîn_...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Vous connaissez le refrain, sinon : les reviews sont le moteur de la motivation des auteurs de fanfics :)**  
><strong>A bientôt !<strong>


	3. Entre les gouttes

**Welcome ! Ou Mae Govannen, plutôt, m'enfin bon voilà quoi, vous avez compris le message. Je suis de retour avec le chapitre numéro deux de cette histoire ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle serait aussi facile à écrire mais voilà, je réussis à avancer, petit à petit, même si ce n'est qu'avec des chapitres particulièrement courts. Mais il paraît que les chapitres de ce genre sont souvent les mieux construits... Il paraît, bien sûr. **

**Merci à LaFilleDeNieblum, Ciriel et Merilith Zvezdnayapyl pour leurs reviews ! **

**Le texte en italique est le point de vue d'un autre esprit que celui de Saruman, qui n'aura pas de nom, pour moi c'est un des serviteurs du Magicien. Et ces passages se déroulent avant le transfert de Lyra en Terre du Milieu. **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Deux : Entre les gouttes<strong>

* * *

><p><em>L'ombre s'arrêta, fixant la fenêtre de la petite maison située à la sortie de Wellington. A cet endroit, c'était presque la campagne, les maisons étaient séparés d'une dizaine de mètres à chaque fois. Sur le chemin (non, la route), les boîtes de... Non, voitures, voitures, les voitures, étaient moins nombreuses. Donc, logiquement, leur odeur nauséabonde était moins forte. Beaucoup moins forte. Ça faisait un bien fou aux narines de l'esprit qui commençaient à peine à mettre un nom sur la quantité astronomique d'odeurs que son organe sensoriel recevait sans arrêt. Le nez de l'esprit s'agita : il inspira une longue goulée de l'air de Nouvelle-Zélande afin d'essayer de s'y habituer un minimum. Si il avait une mission à remplir, autant apprendre le plus de choses possibles sur ce monde. <em>

_En plus des miasmes que dégageait la longue saignée noire sur l'herbe que l'esprit survolait, il sentait une kyrielle de parfums divers. Les mots lui venaient tout doucement à l'esprit, comme si quelqu'un les lui soufflait à l'oreille. Sûrement l'un de ses espions postés dans le coin depuis plusieurs siècles pour contrôler les évènements. Ces mots avaient une sonorité étrange. On aurait dit du Westron, mais différent, plus... Moderne ? Il sentait les odeurs capiteuses de déodorants, de gels, de crèmes, de fonds de teint, de dentifrices, l'odeur grasse de la nourriture frite des fasts-food, l'arôme prenant du café, et surtout, surtout, l'odeur insupportable du métal, mêlée à celle des pots d'échappement des... Voitures. _

_L'esprit sursauta quand la poche de sa tenue vibra soudainement. Retenant un cri de surprise, il essaya d'agir comme certains humains qu'il voyait sur la route. Puis il décida de se poser, se matérialisa, rendant son image bien visible, et non floue selon la luminosité de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son corps prit une consistance solide et l'ombre modifia son apparence, doucement. _

_Il était prêt. _

_La chasse pouvait commencer._

.

.

Alors que la forêt de Lothlorien était cinglée par la pluie, que les feuilles des mallorns avaient presque toutes une ou plusieurs gouttes d'eau qui pendouillaient tristement au bout des feuilles, ladite proie avançait entre les arbres, avec une migraine terrible et l'impression d'avoir un grand trou dans ce qui concernait sa mémoire récente. Cette impression n'était pas la plus confortable au monde. Au contraire, c'était bien l'une des pires que la jeune femme avait eu à supporter dans sa (courte) vie. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette fichue forêt. Ni si celle-ci avait une fin, d'ailleurs. Trop préoccupée par la pluie, la jeune femme aux cheveux roux n'avait pas observé les arbres, ni le décor dans lequel elle se trouvait. Non, elle s'était juste concentrée sur les habits qu'elle portait, c'est-à-dire un ensemble qui lui était franchement inconnu. Dans les très rares souvenirs visuels que la fille possédait, elle était habillée en un Jean Lewi's, un slim de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique en son monde.

Mais là, le changement était de taille. Limite saisissant. Et surtout, à la limite du délire.

Elle portait une robe.

Une robe. R. O. B. E.

Et pas n'importe laquelle. Une robe médiévale.

Où était passée la logique ?

Il n'y en avait plus. Tout simplement plus.

Lyra se souvenait vaguement d'avoir regardé son dessin, de commencer à essayer de placer correctement les ombres à partir d'un point lumineux placé à un endroit bien précis de la feuille. C'était un exercice facile. Pas comme dessiner des détails, petits, précis, qui exigeaient un coup de crayon minutieux.

Elle sourit, de soulagement. Sa mémoire se reconstituait petit à petit, le blanc dans sa tête se comblait progressivement. Lentement, certes, mais compter les brins d'herbe qu'elle foulait lui occupait assez les pensées pour laisser à son cerveau le temps de se remettre en marche.

Sauf que le corps de Lyra n'était pas franchement opérationnel. Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt, sans se souvenir de s'être endormie ou d'être tombée dans les pommes. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une forêt. Elle rêvait. Tout simplement. Mais ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui n'était pas normal, c'était qu'elle se sentait... Mal. Pas plus légère, ni volatile, comme dans un rêve, mais mal. Vraiment. Comme quand elle était malade. Elle avait froid, et chaud en même temps. Son nez était tout rouge, elle reniflait souvent. Ça devait être à cause de la pluie. Ou d'une allergie.

Quand Lyra secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires comme elle aurait chassé un moustique un peu trop aventureux, des gouttes d'eau s'échappèrent de ses boucles rousses, et elle soupira. Franchement, ce n'était pas son jour... Elle allait tomber malade à force de rester comme ça sous la pluie, et puis, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Si ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas un rêve, évidemment. Sinon, elle allait forcément se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle ferma les yeux. Plissa le nez. Compta jusqu'à six.

Croisa les doigts.

Rouvrit les yeux...

... Elle était toujours au même endroit.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha, j'adore mon cliffhanger. Mais bon, si j'ai choisi d'arrêter mon chapitre ici, c'est parce que je sentais que la suite allait être... Euh, beaucoup moins lisible ? <strong>

**Et autre chose, je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire : Mais enfin, Lyra elle était pas blonde avant ? **

**Je sais ça ! Mais j'ai un problème, en fait. Je ne sais pas trop quelle couleur choisir. Châtain, noir, roux, blond ? Ça fait partie des critères d'une Mary-Sue je crois, (et encore je reste dans les couleurs naturelles) donc si quelqu'un d'entre vous est assez inspiré(e) pour me débloquer, qu'elle ou il se manifeste ! Merci d'avance, c'est pour me sauver la vie. **

**Sinon, vous connaissez le refrain : Reviews are love ! **


	4. Résultats d'une balade sous la pluie

**Merci à Toutouille, Lereniel, Ciriel, Melior Silverdjane, fuyuki417 et Merilith Zvezdnayapyl pour vos reviews motivantes !  
>Je m'excuse platement de ce retard, mais avec les cours, toute mon inspiration s'est fait la malle. Je crois que... cette suite , n'est pas géniale du tout mais tant pis, il fallait bien que je la poste un jour non ? <strong>

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Trois : Douloureux résultats d'une balade sous la pluie<strong>

* * *

><p>La jeune fille n'avait jamais été dans une situation aussi inconfortable que celle qu'elle vivait en ce moment même. Cette foutue forêt dans laquelle Lyra marchait ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Et puis la pluie n'en finissait pas. Au contraire, les trombes d'eau avaient l'air d'être de plus en plus importantes, de plus en plus violentes et surtout de plus en plus glacées à chaque pas que Lyra faisait sur l'herbe. Comme si même la météo se liguait contre elle. Pourtant, en rêve, tout était censé bien se passer. Censé. Normalement, quand on rêvait, on ne ressentait rien du tout, à part les émotions basiques. Peur, bonheur, amour, etc.<p>

Elle soupira et s'arrêta un instant, histoire d'essayer de déplacer sa cape trempée qui lui gelait la peau du cou.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir. Rien n'allait, non, rien n'allait. Même pas la santé. Elle avait de plus en plus froid. Pas étonnant, quand on voyait l'état de ses habits.

Elle était fatiguée, aussi. Et marcher, elle en avait franchement ma...

Lyra sursauta violemment. Ce bruit, c'était quoi ? Rien, c'était rien, rien du tout, elle en devenait parano, à cause de la fièvre. Les nuages s'écartaient progressivement grâce au vent et bientôt, quelques rares rayons de soleil filtraient entre les feuilles arbres. Un éclat doré attira l'attention des yeux fatigués et brillants de fièvre de Lyra, ainsi elle s'approcha de l'un des troncs pour se saisir d'une feuille qui lui tendait les bras.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Une feuille dorée ? Alors là, elle dormait vraiment ou sinon elle délirait, parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'elle se retrouve dans le dessin d'Allan qu'elle était censée achever...

Ce n'était pas possible. Tout simplement pas possible.

Alors que Lyra commençait à être parcourue de fourmis dans les jambes et de frissons particulièrement désagréables, elle contempla la feuille d'or qui se mettait à trembler de concert avec sa main, ses yeux fixant la feuille comme si celle-ci tombait du ciel.

Puis, lentement, le noir commença à l'entourer.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience au moment même où un détachement de soldats venaient la cueillir.

.

.

- Elle ne va pas tarder à se rétablir, annonça la voix du guérisseur Elaën, qui parlait en sindarin, à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger la malade.

- J'espère bien pour vous, Guérisseur, répliqua Ithilion, envoyé par les seigneurs de la Lorien faire un tour dans les Maisons de Guérison de Caras Galadhon.

- Sinon quoi ? persifla Elaën. Ce n'est qu'une humaine, la médecine elfique fait des miracles sur les humains de sa condition.

- Dans quel état a-t-elle été retrouvée, déjà ?

- Complètement inconsciente, au beau milieu de la forêt. La patrouille la suivait déjà depuis un bon moment lorsqu'ils ont pu la cueillir.

- Je note, je note.

- Elle souffrait d'une migraine terrible accompagnée d'une fièvre à l'origine totalement inconnue et indéterminable.

- Aurait-elle été transférée ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna Elaën avec un hoquet. De quoi voulez-vous...

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas grave ?

- Que vous ne compreniez rien à ce que je veux dire. Un cas similable est arrivé la semaine dernière, mais il ne vous a pas été confié. Bonne journée ! Je repasserai souvent pour vérifier son rétablissement.

- Vous en personne ? s'enquit Elaën.

Ithilion haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et se prépara à sortir du talan.

- Suilad, Herdir Elaën, lança-t-il sans répondre à la question du guérisseur qui, selon lui, n'avait aucune importance notable.

.

.

Lyra allait de rêve bizarre en rêve bizarre. Elle avait mal à la tête, au point de croire que celle-ci allait exploser. Elle était épuisée, n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Enfin si, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle se sentait un tout petit peu mieux. Un tout petit peu. Parce qu'il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui n'était absolument pas logique dans tout ça… Elle n'avait pas quitté son rêve. Alors qu'elle aurait dû se réveiller dans l'infirmerie des studios ou dans sa chambre avec sa mère inquiète et des pompiers, elle se retrouvait dans ce qui avait l'air d'être une pièce aux murs ronds couleur bois. Lyra se redressa douloureusement sur les oreillers, la jeune femme était en nage. Elle avait toujours des yeux brillants de fièvre et son état ne s'était pas du tout amélioré. La brève illusion de confort qu'elle avait ressentie s'était envolée alors qu'elle examinait l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Confiné, la pièce était plongée dans une lumière bleutée qui était particulièrement réconfortante. L'endroit était rond. Parfaitement, totalement et uniquement rond. Il n'y avait pas d'angles et les étranges dessins sur les murs ressemblaient à ceux qu'on pouvait voir sur des planches de bois.

Lyra poussa un profond soupir et décida d'abandonner sa tentative de compréhension des événements pour laisser sa tête se renverser sur les oreillers et tenter de se rendormir.

_Lyra…_

La jeune fille sursauta en manqua de pousser un hurlement terrifié. Cette voix, c'était sans doute la plus terrifiante qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue… et la plus persuasive, aussi. Elle se serait crue face au serpent du Livre de la Jungle, encore une fois.

_Lyra…_

Voilà que ça la reprenait. Qu'il ou elle recommençait à l'empêcher de dormir, de se remettre en état de tenir debout.

_Lyra… _

Elle gémit, avec la sensation désagréable qu'on essayait de la tirer en arrière, qu'on tentait de s'approprier de sa tête. Elle entendit des pas précipités venir vers elle, et eut le temps de voir du coin de l'œil une silhouette s'approcher d'elle. La personne s'assit sur le bord du lit et chuchota dans une langue douce, aux accents agréables à entendre.

Avec la désagréable impression d'être épiée, Lyra finit par s'endormir d'un profond sommeil sans rêve lorsqu'un liquide sucré coula dans sa gorge.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? J'ai honte de ce chapitre. Mais bon, j'ose quand même vous demander quelques reviews pour me réconforter.<strong>

**Vous pouvez me joindre :  
>- Par mp<br>- Sur Facebook : **Ethylen et Tinamour (un petit Like ne fait jamais de mal à personne)  
><strong>- Sur Tumblr : <strong>Ethylen et Tinamour

**Oui, je suis accro à internet mais on va dire que les fanfics ça soigne lol !  
><strong>

_To be continued..._


End file.
